techs death 20
by amyanime4
Summary: contains hints of tech x rev
1. Chapter 1

authors note

I don't own loonatics unleashed or anything connected to it

They day started like any other day until they had to go to an award ceremony for helping the city.

As the mayor gave her speech all of a sudden it clouded over and started to storm. This must be the work of weather vein they thought they're suspicions confirmed when lighting struck in front of the stage and there laughing manically was weather vein and massive, sypher and mastermind.

U tink they would know they can't beat us by now but guess they need another lesson on why you don't pick a fight with the loonatics ace said and they spilt up to fight their 4 adversaries.

What should have been a straight forward ass kicking went bad about 2 minutes into the fight.

Tech had been having off against master mind when sypher came up to him and stole his powers.

In the confusion of trying to get sypher off of him he got separated from master mind. After sypher stole the coyotes powers he went to try to steal ducks powers he shouted a warning to duck who quacked out before sypher could get his hands on him.

Before he could try to get his powers back he saw a familiar looking laser beam shoot toward his beloved rev. without thinking tech launched himself at rev and pushed him out of the way of the beam, and it hit him instead.

Revs pov

He was busy fighting weather vein when he got body slammed he saw a red beam hit his tech and turn him to ashes. He didn't think anything of it he thought his beloved tech would just regenerate like he always did. The road runner had not seen sypher take the coyotes powers.

ace pov

it was only when they were back to back with each other did they begin to realise what had transpired.

he looked at his comrades to access damage and noticed tech was missing.  
anyone see tech?

i havnt seen him since the begining of the fight said the others except rev.

rev? ace questioned the road runner, last time i saw him was when he pushed me out of the way from getting hit with a laser beam not that long ago.

sypher upon hearing this grinned and activated techs powers.

(unison thought) if tech was hit with the laser after his powers got stolen by sypher he wouldnt be able to regenerate.

so the mutt finlly bit the dust for good and by acident i always thought he would die by mine or one of your hands. mastermind gestured to her teammates.

and the rest of you filithy animals are ne...

she was cut off by rev launching at her with an agonized scream.

the others followed revs lead and launched at their enemies with renewed energy with ace taking down sypher with laser blast after laser blast but the damn bastard kept using techs power to heal himself which made ace even more angry and even though he had started to get tired he kept attacking the villian trying to get him tired enough so he could take him down for good.

what finally took down the villian down was slam using his tornado attack after he had defeated weather vein.

with their help it diddnt take long to finish off the rest of their adversaries although rev had taken down master mind by himself.

after rev took down master mind he went over to where he later learned where tech had died and dropped to his knees and started to cry.

they walked over to their crying comrade and gathered around him in circle and hugged him to keep out the prying eyes of the public and to comfort one another as they mourned the loss of their comrade and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own loonatics unleashed or anything connected to it

Techs death 2

As duck was taking revs lunch to him he thought maybe this time the road runner would eat something. It had been 3 days since techs death and though they all missed tech the others had started to return to their normal schedule but not rev.

Flashback

Eventually sounds started to break through their bubble of mourning. The press had shown up and though the police were keeping them at bay they still ended up getting closer to the team.

They didn't even try to pull themselves together they had just jetted off back to headquarters without a word. Once they had gotten inside rev ran to his room and locked the door and he had stayed there ever since.

End flash back

They brought food for him but he never ate it and whenever hey knocked on his door hoping he would let someone in but he would always yell at them to go away and they did but they would always try again the next time.

Duck knocked on the door expecting the usual yell but this time all was quiet. Rev he said and knocked louder on the door still no answer.

He tried the door knob and found it was still locked. He was starting to worry now so he quacked inside and found rev on the floor.

He ran over to the fallen road runner and shook him and yelled for him to wake up till he did. When he saw green eyes looking at him eh stopped shaking and yelling at him.

Why are you in here said rev I told you I wanted to be left alone he tried to get up but he collapsed right away.

Easy duck said you're weak from not eating. I am going to get you some more food and you are going to eat willingly or I will tie you up and force the food down your throat.

All rev did was nod weakly and when duck came back with a new tray of food he ate the food but really slowly. He is really weak duck thought as he watched rev eat.

When duck took the empty tray back to the kitchen the others were there. You finally get rev to eat ace asked. Yeah after I found him on the floor passed out from starvation.

From now on we make sure rev eats got it ace said.

They all nodded.

Ace pov

It had been announced that the city had built a statue in techs honour. And has his teammates they had to go even though that's the last thing they wanted to do and he didn't think rev would go.

Ace knocked on the door and said come on rev we got to go to the ceremony soon.

I'm not going

Rev do you think any of us wants to go but we have to it's our duty.

I don't care!

He didn't want to have to do this but rev was giving him no choice and besides getting out might be good for the road runner.

If you are the only one not there the press might figure out your relationship and you know what would happen.

Rev opened the door he looked horrible feathers un healthy lookin and out of place, his eyes were severely blood shot. He had bags under his eyes and he smelled like he hadn't showered since he looked himself in here.

Would they?

They would. Actually he wasn't sure if the reporters would connect the dots, they tended to made something out of nothing and ignore what was right in front of him. Rev knows this its techs death is screwing with his head and he has always been paranoid that they press would catch wind of their relationship and then his family finding out and he was pretty sure his family wouldn't like him dating a coyote and their opinion mattered to him.

Now get cleaned up and get dressed we gotta go in an hour.

Rev Pov

He didn't want to go to the statue unveiling he didn't even want a statue of tech in the park every time he would walk through the park he would be reminded of his lover's death and it would make everything real. But if they were going to bad mouth his lovers name than he had to go.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower and he ended up looking at himself in the mirror.

He looked horrible his eyes were blood shot from crying so much, he had bags under his eyes because he hadn't slept well, and his already thin figure was even thinner. And his feathers they were the worst of all the feathers he worked so hard to be perfect were dirty, greasy and some looked ready to fall off. No wonder his friends seemed so worried about him.

Shaking his head he took a long shower and got dressed in his uniform.

He was walking out the door to meet with the others when he saw it. The door to techs room and as soon as he saw it he was dragged back into the pit of despair.

The memories started- all those he spent looking at the door he hadn't realised that just seeing that door could cause so much pain. He saw when he would walk out the door and seeing tech come out at the same time or even just staring at it wondering what tech was up to. Or the times when he would be looking at that door while tech did wonderful things to his neck. And often that door would be the last thing he seen before the world centered on him and tech.

Once the memories were done playing in his head he started to sob knowing his coyote would never appear from that door again.

Nobody pov

Duck came out of his room when he heard revs sobbing he went over to his friend and hugged him letting his own tears come out as well.

The others heard the crying and joined them in mourning their friend.

Time lapse

They barely made it in time for the ceremony.

They all held hands during the mayors speech ace had to give one as well but his heart wasn't in it the group cry had retorn the wound from techs death.

It took all of their strength to not break down and start sobbing again especially when the statue was unveiled.

The statue showed tech in his uniform with a blaster in its holster attached to his hip.

After the ceremony was over they flew back to headquarters right away not wanting to deal with the reporters and condolences.

When they got back they all just sat around the living room in silence not wanting to be alone.


End file.
